


Хакеры и пропаганда

by DragonsRUs



Series: Блеск [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Hacking, Hope, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Unreliable Narrator, Virtual Reality, Виртуальная реальность, Ненадёжный рассказчик, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Темнота, Упоминание изнасилования, Упоминание пыток, Хакеры, Шпионы и разведчики, надежда
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsRUs/pseuds/DragonsRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автобот Джаз хочет автономии, а Десептикон Саундвэйв хочет контроля. В “Блеске” они потеряли надежду получить то, что хотят; здесь они находят луч надежды среди мрака.</p>
<p>Когда команда Саундвэйва нарушает Договор о Виртуальной Реальности, хакает ВР Автоботов, и заставляет большинство Автоботов перезагрузиться так жестко, что они выходят из строя, Джаз оказывается в роли командира. Он может последовать примеру руководства Десептиконов в войне, и сделать следующий логический шаг на пути к эскалации конфликта. Или он может выбрать стратегическую, долгую игру за свободу и сострадание.</p>
<p>Среди пропаганды, хаков, и виртуальных реальностей - все не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Стих и картина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hacks and Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075281) by [12drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon). 



> Большое спасибо Ultharkitty за бета-чтение и обсуждение, dragonofdispair за обсуждение и DarthKrande за стихотворение и помощь в переводе его на английский.
> 
> Концепция ВР взята из Живого журнала сообщества Джаз х Праул:  
> В этом мире подзарядка работает через подключение к главной компьютерной системе для правильной дефрагментации. Пока твой процессор подзаряжается, твое сознание переносится в мир виртуальной реальности. Кибертронцы могут взаимодействовать с другими подключенными к ВР, или изолироваться. ВР управляется искусственным интеллектом и реагирует на потребности и пожелания каждого меха.
> 
> [Единицы времени](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4865111): наноклик - это краткий миг, клик около минуты, джур около часа.

**Геракл долга**

Эндре Ади (1908), перевод Майи Цесарской

  
Заждалось гномье — ишь, как долго  
Держусь. И сник бы трусом,  
Да никак. Стою, Геракл долга.

Вот бестолочь: да я и сам им  
Давным-давно сломился бы,  
Каб вздохнуть — клянусь небесами.

Так нет же: прут, мельтешат — гонят  
На беду себе, недоумки,  
В новую веру, в песню, в огонь.

Зло б взяло на себя самого,  
Так ведь и их на меня берет,  
Нет уж. Шагаю — и ничего.

Изболеться б, взвыть, хоть под стреху  
Влезть — и пропади всё пропадом, —  
Но не швали же на потеху!

Что ж, так и быть. В драку, так в драку.  
И сон неймет, и смерть неймет меня,  
Знай хорохорюсь — горе-Геракл.

Эй, вы, спесь, вошь, мелкая заводь,  
Потише б, да попочтительней,  
А то ж не умру никогда ведь.

[Cygnus X-1: черная дыра высасывает плазму из ближней звезды](https://www.spacetelescope.org/images/cygx1_illust_orig/)


	2. Автобот Джаз

Как только Десептиконы сняли блокировки с его аватара в виртуальной реальности, Джаз заставил себя проснуться - быстро, слишком быстро, так что его сенсорная сеть глючила. Призраки блестящих золотых кристаллов из подзарядки-кошмара еще плавали в его окулярах, а фантомные выстрелы бластерa раздавались в аудио. По эту сторону снов, его ужас рос с каждым пакетом настоящих данных: запах электрических ожогов; ощущение, что он лежит в чем-то мокром, что его рецепторы распознали как чужой энергон; и звук падающих с края платформы капель - громче медицинской сирены из коридора. Рядом с Джазом, угасающее электромагнитное поле мигнуло вниз-вверх-вниз, корпус содрогнулся в конвульсиях, и вентили захрипели и выключились. Бластер!

 ***

“Здравствуйте, Автоботы, это Джаз. Я говорю из медотсека”. Он увеличил громкость микрофона, услышав свой голос из динамиков, слабый и безжизненный. Ему хотелось кричать.

Но еще больше ему хотелось все бросить, и просто постоять у медплатформы и подержать Бластера за руку. Давным-давно, в начале войны, Джаз часто чувствовал себя вот так: _Наболт все это. Мне больно и страшно_. _Можно пойти домой?_

Тогда он считал себя трусливым новичком, а всех остальных смелыми. Джаз запер страх в сегменте своего процессора с мощной сетевой защитой, а остальные его части остались воевать, копируя Автоботов, которыми он восхищался, и врагов, которых он нехотя уважал.

Сейчас Джаз уже не заблуждался на сей счет. Офицер или солдат, друг или враг - все боялись. Иногда мехи позволяли страху проявиться, например, в тусклых окулярах и слишком тихом голосе Саундвэйва в сегодняшней схватке в ВР. Иногда они прятали страх, как Рамбл и Френзи под бойкой болтовней. Поэтому и Джазу не было стыдно просить и умолять своих врагов не толкать войну к новому уровню кошмара. Он попросил их отомстить только ему.

Они сказали “Нет”.

Со временем страх Джаза за жизнь и здоровье затмился ужасом того, что война сделала с его Делом и его искрой. За их общее дело, за свободу, он бы с радостью встал под выстрелы - ведь в этом было гораздо больше смысла, чем пытать пленных, якобы ради свободы.

Джаз раздумывал, не будет ли именно сегодня тем днем, когда он сотрет свой символ Автоботов и уйдет... Куда? Не было больше дома. Поэтому он не останавливался, он держался, и продолжал говорить то, что офицерские сегменты его процессора ему диктовали: “Оптимус и Праул ранены, но они поправятся. Те из вас, кто видел Бластера в плохом состоянии, будут рады услышать, что он уже стабилен. Все выживут, каждая жертва сегодняшней ночной атаки на нашу виртуальную реальность должна восстановиться. Если вы можете двигаться, посмотрите список, который я только что послал - в нем те, кто нуждается в транспорте к медотсеку. Идите к комнатам ближайших к вам мехов и помогайте”.

Бамблби, самый сообразительный разведчик спецназа, первым закричал, “Что? Это была атака?!”

Джаз переждал волну негодования, протестов, и возмущенных вопросов из толпы. Он кивнул, скользнув взглядом по всему переполненному залу ожидания, подтверждая худшие подозрения всех собравшихся мехов. Он видел много боевых ран, но эти казались больней. Вывернутые конечности, рваные провода и трубы энергона, почерневшая броня над внутренними ожогами, и лица, сжатые в страдании - вся боль была от травм, случившихся во время подзарядки, в снах виртуальной реальности, которые их враги сделали былью. Диверсант поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и подождал, пока Боты успокоятся. Он тоже был зол. Как обычно, он использовал свой гнев, чтобы не останавливаться, чтобы продержаться еще чуть-чуть.

“Да, это была атака. Десептиконы всегда воевали грязно, нарушали все наши с ними договоры - все, кроме одного. Сегодня они, наконец, нарушили Соглашение Виртуальной Реальности. Команда Саундвэйва взломала Телетраан-Один и использовала вирус, чтобы повредить всех, кто подзаряжался”.

Джаз снова окинул медотсек взглядом. На лицах его друзей был шок от такой мерзости. Он кивнул: “Всех, кроме меня. Десептиконы заставили меня смотреть”.

На мгновение Джаз словно бы опять оказался в их взломаннной ВР. Рамбл и Фрэнзи злорадствовали; Лазербик, Рэвидж и Саундвэйв оправдывали то, что они совершили. Джаз был беспомощен в своем скованном аватаре, перед большим экраном. На экран в реальном времени передавался вид на его друзей сквозь прицел Лазербик. Он видел, как аватар каждого Автобота превращался в сверкающий мультипликационный фейерверк под ударами ее ракет и бластеров. И знал, что их боль была настоящей.

Джаз вздохнул. “Мы проверим, насколько они лгали, запустим наши собственные тесты, а потом разошлем всем подробную информацию о вирусе. Это подлый трюк, какая-то петля обратной связи между ВР и корпусом. Вирус делает так, что столкновения в ВР повреждают корпус. Бластеру хуже всех досталось. Мы думаем, что он сумел на ходу написать хак, который перенаправил обратную связь от его кассет к нему самому, чтобы защитить их”.

Если бы Джаз не остался в комнате Бластера в эту ночь; если бы он не нашел и не перекрыл рану, из которой больше всего тек энергон; если бы Ратчет не был на дежурстве и не ехал по их коридору, когда Джаз передал сигнал о неотложной помощи, Бластер бы…

Джаз заблокировал эту мысль и перешел к следующей жестокой детали своего мрачного рассказа: “Десептиконы добрались к нашим каналам связи с ВР через взломанные протоколы перезагрузки”.

Бамблби выкрикнул, “Извращенцы!”

Несколько мехов тяжело вздохнули. Автоботы уже выяснили друг у друга, что все перезагрузились, просыпаясь; теперь было понятно, почему.

В своих снах ты мог трансформироваться и ехать, или наступить на мину и взорваться; данные шли в твой процессор с тегами, блокирующими все реакции твоего корпуса. За одним исключением: протоколы перегрузки. Если ты их включал, то данные из снов могли перезагрузить корпус по-настоящему. Во сне можно было устроить интерфейс с аватарами своих любовников или с виртуальными созданиями; данные шли в твой процессор с тегами, которые позволяли твоему корпусу реагировать. Полезно для корпуса и сознания, если ты одинок, или хочешь играть за пределами своей текущей реальности.

Вирус, должно быть, всем мехам включил эти протоколы. Лазербик сказала, что они выставили какие-то меры безопасности. Из того, что произошло с Бластером, Джаз предполагал, что единственной такой мерой было усечь поток данных от ВР к процессорам. Скорей всего, хак стер все ограничительные теги, ответственные за то, как сильно корпуса могли реагировать. Бластеру же достался поток данных, предназначенный всей его команде: удар в пятикратном размере.

Джаз видел, как мехи кивали - до них доходили те или другие выводы из его слов. Некоторые делились своими догадками друг с другом, но большинство слушали молча.

Если б только и Джаз мог так же спрятаться в тишине! Он вспомнил, как подключил кабели к Бластеру, чтоб передать ему энергию, и так попытаться стабилизировать его искру. Это была элементарная первая помощь, хотя большую часть времени мехи использовали соединение кабелями для развлекательного интерфейса. В этом случае, двусторонняя связь была чем угодно, но не развлечением. Из-за связи Джаз знал, что именно испытали остальные. Он ощутил все то, что чувствовал Бластер в атаке: процессор замедленный и в беспорядке, насилие над корпусом через боль и нежеланное удовольствие, беспомощность перед вторжением, и смертельный страх за своих маленьких, уязвимых симбионтов.

Каждый Автобот пострадал, за исключением тех немногих, кто бодрствовал и дежурил в карауле, и самого Джазa. Он понимал, что для Автоботов он не выглядел раненным, не казался униженным, и знал ответы на их вопросы. Так что они все смотрели на него, и на их лицах он видел гнев и ужас, которых у него и самого было полно, хотя он их старался держать при себе - и надежду, которую он пытался в себе разворошить и продемонстрировать.

И хотя пытался Джаз безуспешно, все равно надо было продолжать. Он помнил, что надо было, но ни один из его сегментов не знал _как_ , и среди их противоречивых целей было трудно вспомнить _зачем_. Он встретился с каждым взглядом, пытаясь передать мехам свое естественное сострадание и искусственно выстроенную, хлипкую уверенность. Для своих Ботов он был исполняющим обязанности лидера в этом кризисе, пока Оптимус и Праул выздоравливали. Но в своем процессоре Джаз вернулся в прошлое, в те дни, когда он был новичком-рекрутом: один маленький, испуганный мех, пойманный в вихре огромной войны. Войны, которая уже разрушила его планету и большинство его рода. А теперь эта война буквально вылезала из их кошмаров, чтоб ранить и убивать последнюю группу его друзей. И его врагов.

Спецназовская подготовка Джаза продолжала координировать его сегменты, его двоемыслие. Сегмент, отвечающий за его офицерство, настроил звук его голоса на уверенные и решительные тона. _Будь всегда готов, Джаз,_ издевался другой сегмент.

“Десептиконы утверждают, что они сделали это все из-за моего жестокого обращения с пленной. Чем я не горжусь, но они вынудили меня сделать это. Все мы знаем слишком хорошо, что Десы никогда даже вида не делали, что выполняют договоры о пленнных”.

_Оправдания, оправдания_ , добавил сегмент Джаза, отвлекая его; но он все-таки сумел продолжить, говорить то, что надо было сказать. “Чего вы еще не знаете: хак у них был уже готов. Если бы этот обмен пленными не провалился, они бы просто-напросто нашли другую причину использовать хак. Мне сказали, что они ожидают теперь нашего симметричного ответа, и тогда они будут нацелены на полное уничтожение. Если никто не может подзаряжаться, война должна закончиться быстро, так или иначе. Конечно, Десы всегда хотели доминировать и всем владеть, но на этот раз... Их не волнует, если скоро некого будет подавлять”.

Крики, возмущенные протесты. Автоботы злились. Причиной этого, думал Джаз, был страх. У него было больше времени, чем у них, чтобы прикинуть, что может выйти дальше из этой новой эскалации. Очередная волна, _Мы все умрем!_ накатила поверх всех задач его процессора. Мысль пугала, но ее обещание окончательного мира еще и соблазняло.

В очередной раз он снизил приоритет сегмента, где эта мысль крутилась в бесконечном цикле, и заставил свой голос звучать не только уверенно, но и с издевкой, прости Праймас. Он думал - он надеялся - что Бластер бы одобрил. Когда все остальное не срабатывало, иногда черный юмор про противника все же мог поддержать.

“Ха, да если бы. Бедный старый Мегги не может даже овладеть своим заместителем, как бы он ни старался!” Джаз остановился переждать смех и улюлюканье. Мехи хотели расслабиться, так что не важно было, что шутка вышла слабоватой. Он продолжил, уже более серьезно, “Десептиконы просто обманывают сами себя. Мы никогда не позволим им победить!”

Несколько Автоботов зааплодировали, другие кивали, но Джаз обнаружил, что не может продолжать. Его аудио ловили обрывки разговоров о боях и хаках, об использовании вируса ВР против их врагов, о том, как ударить фраганутых Десептиконов, да побольней. Но все, что он на самом деле слышал, были слова Саундвэйва: “Прогноз уровня эскалации: от тяжелого до терминального” - и прямо перед ним, слова кристаллизовались в реальность.

_По крайней мере, война закончится, так или иначе_ , снова зашептал сегмент, который хотел пойти домой, и Джаз захлопнул его.

Он не мог больше выносить двоемыслие. Что-то оборвалось; он мгновенно последовал решению, импровизированному тут же, хотя ему и пришлось подавить необыкновенно сильное сопротивление особо неподатливых частей своего процессора.

В безжалостно глубоком хаке на себе, Джаз послал команду интегрировать все сегменты. Он пошатнулся от мягкой перезагрузки, едва удерживаясь за край стола; его пальцы смяли кромку. Процессор начал пульсировать тупой, нарастающей болью. Придется дорого заплатить по счетам.

Задачу надо было бы поставить Праулу, но тактик был в медицинском стасисе, так что приходилось обходиться вычислительными возможностями Джаза, может быть, с помощью тех, кто был не так сильно ранен. Джаз потер ноющую голову и изложил задачу вслух: “Как мы можем остановить Десептиконов, не становясь ими?”

Он сделал паузу, как будто давая возможность осознать и обсудить вопрос. На самом деле, он отчаянно пытался не упасть. Он когда-то объяснял Спайку Витвики про свои сегменты: “Возьми лист бумаги. Напиши на нем, 'На другой стороне ложь'. Теперь переверни лист и напиши, ‘На другой стороне правда.’ Вот так. Но какая сторона бумаги лжет, а на какой - правда?”

Спайк кивнул, прочитал, повернул бумагу на другую сторону, прочитал, сделал паузу и нахмурился, повернул бумагу снова, прочитал, еще больше нахмурившись, и вертел ее снова и снова, и снова. Потом он расхохотался и обнял Джаза. “Это же ты!” - сказал он, помахав бумагой.

Джаз держался за это счастливое воспоминание, пока его процессор пытался разобраться с реакциями на тысячи противоречий, которые надо было одновременно разрешить. Все эти прошлые Джазы, которых он отделял в новый сегмент каждый раз, когда изменялась его жизнь, и все аватары для разных текущих ситуаций - все его аспекты собрались в одну тусовку. Несмотря на зудящие парадоксы, оставался Джаз, один Джаз. Его процессор чувствовал себя и цельным, и усовершенствованным. Он мысленно прикрикнул на последние остатки персоны-следователя и персоны-любовника, чтоб проваливали со своими разборками в другое место (что бы это ни значило), и сосредоточил все циклы процессора на поиске крупиц надежды.

Вдохновение пришло неожиданно быстро. В плане мощности мышления, хак сработал даже лучше, чем Джаз ожидал. Не прошло и клика, как у него уже появилась идея, не про то, как достичь главную ценность Автоботов, полную свободу, но дающая какое-то пространство для маневров. Гениального озарения не пришло, но был надежный фундамент плана серьезной будущей работы для него - для всех них. Эта работа могла означать, что у них есть будущее.

Спокойным ясным голосом, Джаз сказал, “Это не Десиптиконам решать, насколько грязной получится эта война! У меня есть план. Я не буду его передавать на всю базу по незащищенному каналу”.

Ну, намек на план, но его разогнанный процессор продолжал подсказывать детали сильного, но сдержанного ответа - Десептиконы заперты в их ВР, как и он был, не повреждены, но не в состоянии проснуться, и их легко захватить... В воображении Джаза возник Оптимус в его любимом аватаре большой дружелюбной собаки, на переговорах в ВР с пленным Мегатроном. Интересно, какие аватары использовал Мегатрон? Может, скоро они это узнают.

“Мы больше не можем позволять Десептиконам нас к чему-либо вынуждать. Мы останемся сильными, но на наших собственных условиях. Для тех, у кого есть хакерские навыки, первая встреча через полджура, в третьем блоке медотсека. И вот еще”. Надо было показать пример, как следовать своим принципам, и у Джаза появилась отличная идея. “Когда это все закончится, я запрошу официальный иск против меня за то, что я сделал с Лазербик. Не потому, что у этого опасные последствия, а потому, что это неправильно”.

Некоторые Автоботы заворчали; Джаз слышал их через шум помех, видел их вспышками, потому что его визор включал и выключал поток видеоданных на фоне длинного списка системных ошибок. Он применил спецназовские антивирусы, которые держал на случай жестких хаков в агрессивных допросах. Может, его процессор не грохнется в течение еще нескольких джуров! Надо было продержаться до тех пор, когда они разработают подробности его плана на встрече, когда проснутся Праул и Оптимус, когда Джаз убедит достаточное количество Автоботов действовать, а не противодействовать. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким больным, но и таким сильным. Да уж. Кто знал, что двоемыслие так подрывает волю?

Джаз продолжал говорить. Сухая, прозаическая логистика поможет его Автоботам и ему самому фокусироваться. “Конечно, мы поднимем нашу активную оборону. Используйте операции полевой подзарядки, пока мы не обезопасим новую систему ВР. База в состоянии высшей боевой готовности, и ваше новое расписание дежурств уже вывешено. Завтра, мы будем…”


	3. Десептикон Саундвэйв

Саундвэйв стал крылатой, белой лошадью с одним рогом, и она парила у самого небесного купола, заявляя права их Дела на виртуальные земли противника: дурацкий мультяшный аватар, чтоб внедриться в нелепые сны Автоботов. Волна перемен набегала следом, и взломанный пейзаж обращался в золотой блеск и симметрию террора. Мощный канал связи передавал весь каскад данных, настоящий триумф ее виртуального полета: от ВР Автоботов к корпусу спящей Лазербик, к спрятанной антенне его команды на Арке, к спутнику Десептиконов, и оттуда к Саундвэйву.

Свист крыльев трансформировался в рев двигателей. Лазербик сменила аватар на ее базовую форму реактивной птицы, чтоб промчаться назад, чтоб оказаться лицом к лицу с захваченным вражеским контрпартнером Саундвэйва, третьим по рангу офицером Автоботов. Его держали под охраной еще три симбионта. Кроме потока данных всего того, что она слышала и видела в ВР, квантовый бонд Саундвэйва с искоркой от его искры отображал полную картину ее эмоций. В общей эмоциональной плоскости их общей реальности, страх Лазербик трансформировался в триумф, холодный и беспощадный, как черная дыра, и печальный, как навечно пойманный за горизонтом событий луч света. Новый этап их войны начался.

Общая реальность. Реальности. “Лазербик, пожалуйста!” умолял Джаз ее - всех их - как он никого не умолял ни в одном файле в памяти Саундвэйва: ни следователей на жестоких допросах, ни его интимного друга Бластера, ни Праймаса, его доброго бога.

Саундвэйв слушал мольбы не эскалировать войну в полном стерео: секстет, играющий фугу страха, которым он дирижировал через двусторонние связи. Через бонды искр он переслал часть решимости от Лазербик к Рамблу и Френзи. Близнецы от испуга так много болтали, и вслух и в чате с Саундвэйвом, что их низко-приоритетные, маломощные каналы связи подвисали. Это были первые три линка.

Четвертый линк шел от консоли Саундвэйва на Немезисе к антенне его команды на Арке, к каналу между Лазербик и ВР, и потом к виртуальной консоли, которую она выставила перед Джазом. Именно с этой консоли Саундвэйв ответил диверсанту вслух, коротким отказом, “Никак нет”. И затем подбросил испуганному Джазу еще немного полуправды о том, почему так необходимы жесткие военные действия в ВР.

А через Рэвиджа, самого доверенного и старшего симбионта, самый мощный источник данных, самый надежный пятый линк на месте событий, Саундвэйв также получал данные секретного, шестого линка, теперь встроенного в его протоколы симбионтов. Рэвидж знал о тайном линке, знал все их музыкальные партитуры, и помогaл Саундвэйву доиграть их мелодию до гранд-финала.

***

Джур спустя, план все еще разворачивался почти без сбоев. Рамбл, Френзи, и два летающих симбионта, которые охраняли его команду саботажников снаружи ВР, уже вернулись. Они были заботливо укрыты в кассетном блоке в груди Саундвейва, в подзарядке, _в безопасности_ , и их линки поблекли до низких приоритетов в его процессоре. Его музыка сейчас состояла из трех других тем.

В одной теме, лорд и господин Саундвейва произносил речь перед своей армией. Он стоял перед гигантским дисплеем их темной, мертвой планеты, на фоне которой, в углу экрана, шло видео Арка со шпионского дрона: символика была ясна каждому солдату Десептиконов. Лазербик сидела на плече Мегатрона, притягивая к себе окуляры, крошечная и ярко-красная по контрасту с его огромным серым корпусом.

“Братья Десептиконы! Сегодня мы послали нашим врагам сообщение. Сегодня мы сильны, а они барахтаются в жалкой слабости. Сегодня самая маленькая в нашей армии” - Мегатрон склонил шлем к Лазербик - “рядовая, которую Автоботы так трусливо ранили, стала нашим отважным героем. Как мы уничтожили коррумпированный сенат, так же мы…”

‘Уничтожили’ вместо ‘подавили’? Да, эта версия звучала глаже. Саундвэйв отслеживал редакции Мегатрона, чтобы лучше писать будущие речи; он набросал черновик для этой. Но бо́льшая часть его вычислительной мощности была посвящена двум основным темам, которые разворачивались в контрапункте.

Рэвидж был его окулярами и аудио для первой, ключевой темы. Кот притаился в вентиляции медотсека Автоботов, невидимый, наготове, как заряженный бластер в подпространстве у гражданского меха. Рэвидж передавал речь Джаза: “...Те из вас, кто видел Бластера в плохом состоянии, будут рады услышать, что он уже стабилен. Все выживут, каждая жертва…”

Вот, вот это был сбой в планах команды Саундвэйва. Автоботы с их самопожертвованием! Такой же вздор, как их мультяшные аватары. Хак был безопасным для симбионтов. Конечно он был безопасным - ведь симбионты самого Саундвэйва находились в ВР! Зачем же Бластеру понадобилось взять всю боль на себя?

Этой ночью команда Саундвэйва чуть не потеряла свой род: культуру носителей кассет. Не бывает ‘рода’ или ‘культуры’, если во всей вселенной остался единственный представитель. Но Саундвэйв не мог зацикливаться на отголосках страданий Бластера. Надо было настраиваться на вторую ключевую тему, на секретный линк. Надо было подстеречь правильный момент, и подтолкнуть меха на другом конце линка. Они приближались к тому мгновению, когда все могло измениться, когда, как говорится, истребитель мог шевельнуть подкрылком и вызвать ураган. Пойдут ли Автоботы тем путем, который Саундвэйв объявил своим прогнозом: от тяжелой до терминальной эскалации? Будут ли Автоботы пытать пленных, ранить или убивать Десептиконов через хаки их ВР, сражаться грязно - и эффективно?

Джаз, кажется, купился на историю, что Саундвэйв ожидал и планировал, как Автоботы будут танцевать. Что они присоединятся к Десептиконам в грязном и отчаянном свинге войны, и остановятся в драматической застывшей позе, с одним партнером на земле.

Саундвэйв не раскрывал свой основной план: чтоб Автоботы пропустили этот танец. А если б раскрыл, было бы меньше шансов, что они так сделают. Джаз тщетно просил Саундвэйва остановить следующий шаг Десептиконов, хак ВР. Саундвэйв вместо этого хотел, чтоб Джаз ослабил реакцию Автоботов. Вот это могло сработать, но только если Автоботы будут придерживаться их Кодекса Чести, то есть предсказуемо слабых тактик. Тогда и только тогда Саундвэйв сможет попытаться убедить Мегатрона хоть как-то сдерживать войну. Но Боты начинали уклоняться в другую сторону.

В основном потоке данных Рэвиджа, Джаз подавал под политическим соусом лакомый кусочек информации, который Саундвэйв ему подкинул: “Чего вы еще не знаете: хак у них был уже готов. Если бы этот обмен пленными не провалился…”

Джазу не было сказано, что это Мегатрон приказал Саундвэйву разработать хак ВР; и что Саундвэйв согласился только под угрозой, что Мегатрон передаст проект Шоквэйву, безжалостному меху, который был счастлив жить в одиночестве на сожженной планете; и что, скорей всего, именно из-за нерешительности Саундвейва Мегатрон стал блефовать с Лазербик, чтоб предупредить ее носителя. Тем не менее, расчетливый диверсант сумел сделать достаточно выводов из того немногого, что он знал - судя по его следующей фразе: “Если бы этот обмен пленными не провалился, они бы просто-напросто нашли другую причину использовать хак”.

Саундвэйв был доволен, что Джаз наконец-то понял, почему его просьбы были тщетны. Для развязки им обоим, хоть они и оставались врагами, нужен был общий взгляд на реальность. Джаз продолжил речь, “Мне сказали…”

Саундвэйв знал и сам спланировал все важное, что сказали Джазу, поэтому он сфокусировался вместо этого на секретном линке, через который он считал мысль диверсанта, _Мы все умрем!_ \- и на уровне эмоций, усталую надежду на абсолютный конец всего. Джаз уже почти дошел до нужной точки, и Саундвэйв был почти готов его легонько подтолкнуть, мягко надавить через двусторонний скрытый линк, который установили в процессоре Джаза во время хака ВР.

Программа кодировала верхний уровень мыслей и чувств Джаза. Скрыто от него самого, она использовала комм.-систему Джаза, чтоб посылать изолированные, ближнего действия сигналы с пакетами данных к Рэвиджу, к их антенам, а потом к Саундвэйву. Проверка связи: туда и обратно, секретный линк готов к приему, к тому, чтоб Саундвэйв протолкнул туда мысль и эмоцию.

Но Джаз - был Джазом, его рассуждения - головокружительным побегом из любой написанной заранее партитуры, его тема - той какофонией, что всегда подстерегала Саундвэйва в человеческом стиле музыки, который был тезкой диверсанту. Джаз не тонул в черной безысходности войны, теряя всякое сострадание; и наоборот, не цеплялся за драгоценный Кодекс Автоботов с его единственно верным путем. За несколько нанокликов до того, как диверсант сделал это, Саундвэйв почувствовал решение Джаза уничтожить сам источник сомнений и колебаний.

Нет, нет, нет, плохо, очень плохо! Саундвэйв нажал через линк, пытаясь оттолкнуть Джаза от поспешного слияния сегментов.

Секретный линк не был задуман как постоянный. Любое медицинское обследование или глубокая самодиагностика процессора раскрыла бы его. Если Джаз грохнет сейчас свой процессор, а это было очень вероятно, медикам придется залезть ему в голову для починки. И все раскроется, потому что Саундвэйв не сможет стереть следы линка, если Джаз окажется в стасисе, и даже не успеет повлиять на решения Джаза.

Саундвэйв опять толкнул в сторону от этого смехотворного, неожиданного автоботского самопожертвования - так сильно, как только осмелился, чтоб не выдать свое присутствие. Это не сработало. Саундвэйв вздрогнул от диссонирующей обратной связи: удар за ударом ему шла боль диверсанта, он чувствовал, как процессор Джаза перестраивается после безжалостного само-хака.

К счастью, Джаз не грохнулся, пока нет. Он был ранен. Сбит с толку. Потрясен какофонией, нагромождением его собственных беспорядочных тем...

Саундвэйв не знал, как бы он чувствовал себя, если бы стер свои сегменты для симбионтов. Он представил богомерзкую склейку данных - крылья Лазербик на теле Рэвиджа - и содрогнулся. Но Джаз терпел, и искал решение, что Саундвэйв и предложил. Он послал заранее подготовленный пакет: стаккато данных, тщательно подогнанных к собственным частотам процессора Джаза, которые Саундвэйв чуял через линк.

Хак был отчасти построен на его телепатических протоколах, и отчасти на подпрограммах симбионтов. Шепот маскировался под мысли, и чувства перековывались через петли обратной связи. Так работало принятие-переосмысление каждой идеи, и вся дикая импровизация сводилась к порядку, укрощенная до предсказуемой симметрии.

Автоботы смогут заблокировать своих врагов в их ВР, не повреждая их, прошептал Саундвэйв Джазу, и тот ухватился за идею, как за свою собственную. Эта мысль резонировала с его принципами, а чувство надежды, посланное Саундвэйвом, резонировало с желаниями Джаза.

Конечно, Саундвэйв не делился с Джазом планами обороны, которые он уже заготовил против этого хака. Даже Мегатрон не знал всего, потому что по плану Саундвэйва, Автоботы добивались ощутимого успеха: ровно такого, чтоб они уже не предпринимали более серьезных атак. Нет, он не говорил ничего такого Джазу. Вместо этого он шептал, что Автоботы смогут сохранить свою автономию, и проклятые Десептиконы не смогут их к чему-либо вынуждать...

Саундвэйв не знал, то ли он дирижировал музыкой Джаза, то ли танцевал под нее; то ли проталкивал свои мысли, то ли считывал и усиливал мысли самого Джаза. Это не имело значения. Все было в нужном русле и шло по плану. Саундвэйв засомневался (личное не значит важное), потом все же решился, и послал намек о дисциплинарном наказании Джаза за пытки Лазербик.

Джаз принял эту идею так быстро, что Саундвэйв решил: ее версия уже была в высоко-приоритетной очереди в процессоре диверсанта; и так горячо, что Рэвидж рассмеялся, и его беззвучное веселье передалось через бонд. Саундвэйву это казалось грустным и жалким, а не смешным, но что уж скупиться: пусть его контрпартнер ищет свое странное утешение где может! Совсем скоро, Автоботам может остаться совсем немного утешений, когда они проиграют. Или, и это была его главная надежда, две факции могут вернуться к своему обычному пату: кризис утрясется, их виртуальные реальности обратятся в защищенные крепости, а хаки и контр-хаки отыграют свое и сойдут на нет.

Несмотря на всю боль от хака, Джаз чувствовал покой и силу, что Саундвэйв в свою очередь ощущал через секретный линк. Решения были приняты, и третий по рангу в команде Автоботов заговорил о рутинных административных делах: “Конечно, мы поднимем нашу активную оборону. Используйте операции полевой подзарядки…”

Впервые слова Джаза были в полной гармонии с его настоящими чувствами. Но Саундвэйв видел, что процессор Джаза нестабилен, причем сильней, чем еще клик назад. Он наблюдал попытки диверсанта к самолечению: антивирусы могли помочь, могли и навредить.

Нет, было слишком рискованно продолжать шпионить через линк, как Саундвэйв изначально планировал. Но это мало что меняло. Это не влияло на гигантское дерево ‘если-то’ решений, которое следовало из выбора Джазом умеренного ответа вместо эскалации (где никакие деревья никогда бы уже не росли).

Пришла пора послать финальный сигнал, убить линк Саундвэйва к Джазу, и удалить все следы хака. Саундвэйв вздохнул, сжал кулаки, и заблокировал свою сторону бондов с симбионтам от неизбежного потока боли.

Настоящих бондов с его настоящими симбионтам.

Секретный линк к Джазу был хаком, встроенным в протоколы симбионтов Саундвэйва. Он не нашел иных способов достаточно тонко управлять телепатическим вторжением в режиме реального времени. Когда линк сломается, искра и корпус Саундвэйва будут примерно в том же состоянии, как если бы умер симбионт. Как-то раз он читал медицинский файл давно сгинувшего носителя кассет. Гибель симбионта ощущалась, как будто искру медленно тянули из груди: невидимая черная дыра высасывала плазму из ближней звезды. Саундвэйву не пришлось пережить этот ужас, и он надеялся, что судьба избавит... Надеялся, что эта виртуальная смерть и его настоящая боль станут достаточной платой за безопасность его симбионтов.

Саундвэйв не знал, изменил ли хоть что-то его линк с Джазом, купленный такой высокой ценой. Может, Джаз все равно выбрал бы то же самое? Ведь Саундвэйв не смог изменить решение Джаза разрушить сегменты, не смог слишком сильно помыкать выбором диверсанта.

Может быть, Автоботы импровизировали бы ровно те же самые темы и без дирижера?

Лазербик чирикнула на плече Мегатрона, вслух спрашивая про заблокированный бонд. Рэвидж спросил по радио. И ей и ему Саундвэйв послал слова, “Саундвэйву: нужно время. Саундвэйв: будет в порядке. Держись”. Он предупредил Рэвиджа, что поток данных от Джаза сейчас остановится. Рэвидж знал, что это означало. Лучше бы эти двое были в перезарядке, как и его остальные четверо симбионтов.

Мегатрон все еще говорил: “Нас вынудили идти тернистым путем, но мы пройдем его до конца, к победе! Потому что только тогда мы будем достойны…”

Саундвэйв посмотрел на свою Лазербик, отключил окуляры, и послал финальный сигнал.


End file.
